poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Builder meets Sofia the First
Bob the Builder meets Sofia the First is a new Bob the Builder/Sofia the First crossover TV series to be made by Transformersprimefan and DavidBrennan99. Plot Episode list Season 1 # Just One of the Princes # The Big Sleepover # Let the Good Times Troll # Cedric's Apprentice # A Royal Mess # The Shy Princess # Blue Ribbon Bunny # The Princess Test # Baileywick's Day Off # Tri-Kingdom Picnic # The Little Witch # Two to Tangu # Finding Clover # The Amulet of Avalor # The Buttercups # Make Way for Miss Nettle # The Amulet and the Anthem # Tea for Too Many # Princess Butterfly # Great Aunt-Venture # The Baker King # Holiday in Enchancia # Four's a Crowd Season 2 # Two Princesses and a Baby # The Enchanted Feast # The Flying Crown # Mom's the Word # The Silent Knight # Enchanted Science Fair # King for a Day # When You Wish Upon a Well # Gizmo Gwen # Sofia the Second # Mystic Meadows # Princesses to the Rescue! # Ghostly Gala # The Emerald Key # Scrambled Pets # The Princess Stays in the Picture # Baileywhoops # Winter's Gift # The Leafsong Festival # Substitute Cedric # Clover Time # In a Tizzy # A Tale of Two Teams # The Littlest Princess # Buttercup Amber # Carol of the Arrow # Sidekick Clio Season 3 # Cool Hand Fluke # Minimus is Missing # Cedric Be Good # Princess Adventure Club # Minding the Manor # The Secret Library # New Genie on the Block # The Fliegel Has Landed # The Princess Ballet # All the Sprite Moves # Sofia in Elvenmoor # Stormy Lani # Lord of the Rink # The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle # Gone with the Wand # Bad Little Dragon # Bunny Swap # Her Royal Spyness # Best in Air Show # Dads and Daughters Day # The Tale of the Noble Knight # The Bamboo Kite # Beauty is the Beast # Cauldronation Day # Camp Wilderwood # Royal Vacation # Hexley Hall # The Princess Prodigy # One for the Books Season 4 # Day of the Sorcerers # The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch # The Crown of Blossoms # Pin the Blame on the Genie # The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector # The Royal Dragon # The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist # Through the Looking Back Glass # Princess Jade # Ivy's True Colors # Too Cute to Spook # Pirated Away # The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye # The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender # The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassailia # The Birthday Wish # In Cedric We Trust # The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks # The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies # A Royal Wedding # The Royal School Fair # The Lost Pyramid # Return to Merroway Cove # The Elf Situation Specials # Bob the Builder meets Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess # Bob the Builder meets Sofia the First: The Floating Palace # Bob the Builder meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy # Bob the Builder meets Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles # Bob the Builder meets Sofia the First: Forever Royal Trivia * ??? * ??? * ??? Gallery Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures Series Category:Sofia the First crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Travel Series Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:TV series